As internet technologies develop, users are now accustomed to shopping online, making friends on social networks, commenting on online forum, and the like. Related activities on the web pages can be performed only after login is performed by using user names. Moreover, many users generally possess multiple user names on the same website.
A cookie is data stored by a website in a local terminal of a user for identifying an identity of the user, each website server can only store a cookie belonging to its own domain name on a computer of the end user, and the cookie can only be read by the website server of this domain name through a browser. The cookie is stored corresponding to the domain name, and therefore, for the same website, the browser of the user terminal can only allow one user name to automatically login by using the cookie. For example, one user has two login accounts of Taobao, that is, two user names, but a browser can only remember the account that logs in the last time, and when the user intends to log in with the second account, a password still needs to be entered. For another example, a user logs into a page by an account A at a user terminal, and logs into the same page with another account B; when the user refreshes the page being logged into by the account A, a login page of the account A will not be displayed, but instead, a login page of the account B is displayed.
However, user expects that the two accounts may login automatically, or that the login page of the account A is still displayed when the page being logged into by the account A the last time is refreshed, and, therefore, this case easily causes poor user experiences.